


The Surprise

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Kiss, Frerard, M/M, fluff one shot, frank iero - Freeform, frerard fluff, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt// Day 2: Kissing</p><p>Gerard and Frank have their first kiss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! It isn't really smut just cute and fluffy!

Frank had been dating Gerard for a couple of months now and he's always been the one to do things first because he knows how shy Gerard was. But what he didn't know was that Gerard was planning on surprising him today. 

Gerard called Frank earlier saying he wanted to hang out at the park with him because he had a surprise for him. While Frank was getting dressed he constantly wondered what surprise Gerard had for him. Before Frank left he sent Gerard a quick text saying he was on his way.

 

Frank: "hey baby I'm on my way to the park." 

Gerard: "I'm already here babe. Hurry!"

Frank: "what's the surprise?"

Gerard: "oh you'll see. ;)"

 

"What the fuck is he planning." Frank said tucking his phone back in his pocket and making his way to the park. Once he saw Gerard he couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute in his little jean jacket with his red hair flowing so beautifully in the wind. God he was perfect. 

"Frankie!" He screamed before pulling his boyfriend into a bone-crushing hug placing a small kiss on his neck. Frank was stunned for a second. Had his shy boyfriend that never makes any moves on him actually have done that? Was he okay? 

"Gerard? You um.. You kissed my neck." Frank said awkwardly knowing how stupid he sounded. "Oh I know that silly! Don't need to point out the obvious babe." Gerard exclaimed placing another kiss on his cheek. Frank was starting to notice Gerard was getting closer to his mouth. And that was Gerard's strategy. The night before Gerard was planning how today would go with Frank. He was gonna take him to the park and give him little kisses before going in for the kill. 

"Frankie c'mon lets go for a walk!" Gerard whined pulling Frank's arm as he headed toward the trail the park had. As they were walking Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and placed a small kiss on it. "Hey uh Gerard?" Frank spoke up. "Yes Frankie?" He replied sounding a bit concerned. "You're acting different today. You have so much confidence. I love it." His voice becoming lower when he said I love it. "Oh do you really?" Gerard winked. 

"Truth is Frankie." Gerard turned and faced Frank placing his arms on Frank's shoulders. 

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." Gerard leaned in and placed a small kiss on Frank's lips. It took a few seconds for Frank to get out of the state of shock he was in before cupping Gerard's face in his hands and pulling him into a deeper hungrier kiss. When he felt Gerard's tongue graze is bottom lip he was shocked once again. "Well you're just full of surprises today aren't you?" Frank said pulling away for a second before Gerard pulled him back into the kiss. Once they separated for air Gerard looked into Frank's eyes. Oh and how beautiful they looked. 

"Frank.. I love you." Frank looked up and immediately felt tears in his eyes. He's waited so long to hear Gerard say that. He pulled Gerard into a hug and started sobbing on his shoulder. "Gerard. I love you so fucking much more. You mean so much to me I can't explain how much this means." Gerard gently shushed him and pulled him off his shoulder wiping his tears. "Aww Frank. I'm never going to leave you. I love you." Gerard said before pulling him into another hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> -Kat!


End file.
